Conventional projectile delivery systems typically utilize propulsion technologies such as casted grains or liquid propellants. Both casted grains and liquid propellants are costly as well as hazardous. In addition, casted grains and liquid propellants present a relatively large risk during storage such that some potential customers may not have the infrastructure necessary to store and prepare these devices for use in the field.
Therefore, a general need exists for low cost, safe-to-use and non-hazardous projectile delivery systems and methods. The projectile delivery systems and methods should also be able to be conveniently moved and stored before use in the field.